Return to Quiet
by Illaeshin
Summary: When Jak catches a bad cold, Daxter gets the bitter-sweet experience of reliving some of the best parts of the past. Turns out Orange Lightning still speaks fluent 'mute'.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Quiet

"In all honesty Jak, I don't know why I put up with you. You drag me through the world, taking care of your sorry hide, and I _still_ remain shorter than even a toddler!" Daxter ranted to the chill room and solitary light hanging overhead. He would have been complaining to his tall, blonde companion, but the usually robust elf was nearly unconscious in his sleep.

"Really. A cold. You get a little cough, and then suddenly you're on _fire_ with a fever. What am I going to do with you, Jak?" Walking along Jaks's side, running one paw over his friend's arm, the ottsel sighed as he sat down against Jak's chest. In truth, Daxter was incredibly worried about him. Usually the elf just shrugged off, or stubbornly denied any injury or illness that attempted to slow him down. With so much eco constantly running through his system, Jak was usually too strong to succumb to anything.

This time though, the sickness had hit hard and fast, making it nearly impossible for Jak to breath properly in less than a few hours. With a burning fever and wheezing every time he tried to take a breath, Daxter had been the one to relent and suggest they rest for the night.

Naturally, the stubborn elf had insisted he was fine, and intended to keep going, eyes focused forward. Daxter had frowned, and immediately set up a din about how Jak was going to be just fine, and he could run all night long, but the ottsel on his shoulder was tired and cold and soaked from all the rain. In the midst of his tirade, Daxter was sure he caught a glimpse of a tiny smile on his friend's face. Then Jak had started coughing, and this wasn't a little polite cough that just escaped and was done with. Oh no, this was the kind of cough that tried to take the lungs with it, forcing Jak to double over and wrap his arms around his ribs.

Daxter had actually been worried something would break. At first, they had joked about it, and Jak promised to heal at the next Light Eco vent, calming his friend's worries. The only problem was that all eco vents in the city had been closed in an effort to preserve power as the new water wheels and engines began operating. Jak had approved of the move away from Eco power to run the city, remembering how most of Sandover had subsisted on very little eco power. Keira and Samos had been instrumental in convincing the new council, and Ashelin that going back to less refined power would be better in the long run for the city.

But now, it was damned inconvenient. Jak couldn't get any Light Eco to heal, and what little green eco was left in the city was too hard to get a hold of. So, here they were, waiting out the cold and rainy night in the old Underground HQ, in the very back of the slums. Digging up an old blanket, Daxter laid it out over his friend's shivering form and curled up against his chest, grateful one of the old metal-framed bunk beds had been left in the small room. "Really. You are helpless without me." He murmured, reaching up to pat his friend's shoulder. "Just rest and get better. We'll get back to everyone else tomorrow. But, you owe Orange Lightning for this." Tucking his nose under a paw, Daxter listened to his friend's labored breathing and tried to get a little sleep.

It could not have been more than a few hours later than Daxter awoke abruptly from his sleep by Jak's hacking cough, and being crushed against his friend's chest as Jak curled up, instinct making him protect his vital areas.

"Jak! Ooof. Jak! Let go'a the merchandise!" Daxter squeaked, squirming out of the elf's choke hold. Smoothing down his fur, he frowned worriedly down the blue-eyed fighter. "You awake Jak?"

As his friend looked up at him, Daxter couldn't help but smile. "I hear ya', that didn't sound fun." Ruffling the elf's short hair, a gesture he could only do when the two were alone, the ottsel smiled down at Jak. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell ya to take it easy."

A wan smile curved his friend's lips.

"Don't argue with me Jak, you know I was right the first time I told you." Laughing, Daxter adjusted the blanket. "You know, this reminds me of old times a little. Remember, back in Sandover, we got sick that one winter."

Jak nodded slightly, trying to catch his breath, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun, hiding from ol' Loghead and his nasty medicines. Keira brought us snacks too." Daxter smiled, reminiscing about their long gone childhood. "Things were simpler then, eh pal?" Going to the closet, he pulled out a dusty box and rifled through it, hoping for some water or rations. When all he got was another blanket, the ottsel shrugged and came back to Jak's side.

"Just tough it out, you'll be alright. We'll head out in the morning and get you some eco and you'll be just fine." Daxter was talking to himself now. He could see Jak was exhausted, and not really listening anymore. Not that his furry companion could blame him. The coughing was pretty bad, and no doubt tearing up Jak's throat.

However, thinking about Sandover had brought back a multitude of memories for the boy-turned-ottsel. Crawling over Jak so he could lean against his back, Daxter thought of the quiet huts by the water, of the long stretch of beach populated by the creatures of the world. Chasing seagulls had been a favorite pastime of Jak's,

"We unsealed a lot of eco vents back in the day, huh. Raced over lava, rounded up gophers, and flut-fluts, and man, wouldn't power cells be handy right now? I've wondered what happened to all the cells we collected. Did they stay with the rift? Or get used somewhere else? Well, who cares now." Rambling on, Daxter winced, his ears laying flat as Jak coughed again. "Sheesh, would you cut that out? You won't be able to talk if you keep that up." Turning around, the ottsel draped himself over Jak's shoulder, smiling at him teasingly.

A tired blue-eyed gaze stared back at him, but a small smile was painted on his friend's face. "Yeah yeah, I know it's not a problem for me, but I don't think Keira remembers how to read your face these days." Daxter chuckled, even as Jak lifted a hand and rubbed his palm roughly on Daxter's fuzzy head.

"Yeah yeah, just go back to sleep. We need to get back to the others in the morning, and we don't need to experience my driving skills again now, do we?"

A look of mock horror crossed the sick elf's face and he tucked his head under the blankets and was silent. Laughing quietly, Orange Lightning curled up under the blanket against Jak's chest, thoughts and memories of Sandover spinning in his head, turning into soft and silent dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Quiet

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Daxter yelled as Jak's heavy hand landed on his head, driving the ottsel's face into the old mattress. "Jak! Let me up!" Crawling free, smoothing his fur, Daxter looked at his friend's pale face. "Not feeling better I take it, eh?"

Smiling as Jak looked at him, Daxter nodded again. "Right, right. Well, let's grab a zoomer and get going. I know, I know you don't feel good," Walking along the bed, Daxter tried to convince Jak to get up. "but there's eco at home, and good food. Which, Precursors know, you need right now."

Watching Jak move so slowly was almost painful for his best friend. Walking up the stairs, glancing back at elf, Daxter made sure he was smiling when Jak looked at him, blue eyes cloudy with fever. The heavy footfalls reminded the ottsel of a nasty moment from their memories.

_They had been in the forbidden forest, just east of Sandover village, trying to get the blue eco tower functioning again. Jak had found the pathway down into the old Precursor ruins and the plant that was sending up thorn covered vines everywhere. Daxter guessed it had once been just a thorny plant, but somehow, dark eco had gotten to the vines and flowers, changing it, twisting it. Not having any real idea of what Dark Eco could do to a person, apart from change them into Ottsels, Jak had just beat the thing down and pulled a few precursor orbs from its mouth, not bothered by the black sap oozing from the jaws. _

_But, as they landed on the surface again, Jak hadn't rebounded like normal. _

"_Jak? Hey, what's the matter? Why're you staying down there? Get up. We got more powercells to find." Daxter hadn't understood what was wrong, mistaking his friend's pale skin for faintness because of the launch. Jak had held up a hand, indicating he needed a minute. _

Daxter hadn't thought much on it past that one moment. The blonde elf had been fine after a little rest in the sun, and they had carried on with their adventure. Looking back though, he knew what had happened. Jak's body had tried to channel the dark eco. He'd gone pale, like he did these days, and if his eyes had been opened, Daxter would be willing to bet a hundred precursor orbs that the familiar blue had been shaded darker, more black.

He didn't like it when Jak got sick, or injured; hell, anything short of incredibly healthy made Daxter worry like crazy. In his opinion, Jak had been through enough, and the world did not need to heap any _more_ misery on his best friend.

"Easy there, Jak! Civilians! Zoomers! WALL!" Leaning forward, Daxter came out of his memories in time to yank hard on the steering wheel, forcing their zoomer into a tight turn, knocking the tail against a decrepit building. "Sheesh! Really, do I need to drive?" he scolded the elf as Jak hit the gas and careened down the narrow slum streets. "Don't you— Ah!" Switching hover zones every few minutes, Daxter held on for dear life as his friend ignored his cries, and everyone else's, as Jak treated this jaunt towards home like a first class race.

"Seriously! I have never feared more for my life! Kiera! Get this guy off the streets!" Daxter complained loudly as he walked into Freedom HQ. "Seriously. No, Jak, it _was_ that bad. And look at you! Feeling better now that you're not trying to turn my fur white?!"

Jak had walked in, more energetically than before, and slumped down in a chair, a small smirk on his face. "Oh, right. You just go near our eco infested Log-In-The-Head, and you get all the green eco you need. So yeah, you're probably feeling great."

As he argued and complained in Jak's general direction, the ottsel slowly became aware of Pecker, Ashlin, and Torn staring at them. "What? You ever driven _with_ Jak? We're lucky his younger self survived the one trip we took together! We're lucky the city survived!" But, as they continued to stare at him, Daxter looked back at Jak. "What are they lookin' at?"

With a gesture and a subtle shift of his face, Jak grinned and leaned back into the chair. "Oh! Gotcha!" Turning, Daxter grinned at the confused faces staring back. "What Pecker? Can't translate? Me and Jak've been doin' this for years. Not lately, but for most of his, and my, life."

Walking over to Jak, Kiera stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With a smile, Jak put a hand on her head. "So what happened? Where'd your voice go, Jak?" The blue-haired female asked.

"I wouldn't get too close, Kiera. He's been sick. Oh, shut up Jak. I can tell who I want. You nearly killed me!" Daxter fussed, waving away his friend's glare. "I don't care who knows you're sick. Seriously, Torn. You be glad you never had to ride with this crazy-o. Much less, when he's sick! Don't you grin at me, Jak!" Wheeling on the blonde elf, the ottsel shook his paw in Jak's face.

Watching Daxter chatter at Jak was nothing new to Torn, but usually the blonde elf had just suggested the duo go wreck something or slaughter metalheads, and the ottsel was usually complaining about the danger level. This, this was just odd. It was like watching someone talk to their shadow. Jak's face moved only slightly in response to Daxter, but then the ottsel would rant as though the warrior had spoken three or four sentences.

Staring at Jak's face, Torn tried to understand what Daxter was seeing in the subtle shifts and muscle lines, completely lost in the conversation. As Jak grinned at Daxter, Torn had to give up.

"Kiera, do you understand?" Ashelin was standing behind Jak too now, looking just as confused as Torn felt.

"Some, but I am out of practice. Jak's been speaking for the last few years, so I haven't had to." Kiera responded, running a hand through Jak's short hair.

"For the last few years? What does that mean?" The red head asked, lifting an eyebrow and looking between Jak and Kiera.

"Jak was mute until we came here. Well, until Daxter rescued him." Kiera said, her voice softening as she finished the last sentence. Under her arms, Jak nodded.

"That's right! Jak didn't say a word, and only made noise when he was doing his fancy martial arts stuff." Daxter piped up. "Now and again, half a word would slip out, but don't ask him to talk. That was all me!"

Unable to really comprehend such a person, Torn just shook his head. "I guess that joke you made about me being mute like Jak had been wasn't really a joke then."

"Nope! Jak had started talking just an hour or two before that! Hence his," Daxter chuckled a little, "lack of skills at negotiating." Grinning at Jak, Daxter nodded in response to something the warrior 'said'. "I know, buddy! It was great hearing your voice. I'd been curious my whole life wonderin' what you sounded like. Remember when we went out to the beach and made bird calls? You were good at it, but I was better, naturally." The ottsel was animated as he described the day the pair went out to bother the local wildlife.

Laughing silently, Jak lifted an eyebrow at his friend, in what Torn was fairly sure was a look of calling bull. Kiera was laughing outright, some part of her memory recalling how to read Jak's expressions.

"I did better! You know I did! The birds were coming to me! No! They were not attacking me, birds flock close like that." Daxter argued with the blonde elf vehemently, all while Kiera just laughed. For a moment, Torn thought he caught of glimpse of the world Jak had described one night during a lock down at the old slums hideout.

A world where your biggest problem was how to make bird calls, and making sure you were home before night. A small smile crooked his usually stern expression.

"What are you grinning about Torn?" Ashlelin came up to him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Just thinking about the life those three left behind. Almost saw it for a minute." He admitted, putting an arm around the red-head's waist.

"Bit jealous there?" Ashelin smiled, understanding what he was seeing.

"Heh," His grey eyes focused on the three laughing friends, "Yeah. Maybe a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the love. I really enjoyed this story, and I'm glad you all seemed to as well. This is the last chapter, and it is kind of short, but I think it is a good way to wrap up this little ficlet. Without further ado, here's Return to Quiet: Chapter 3 ^~^

Return to Quiet

"Leaving city safezone." The automated voice called out in its not-quite-deadpan way.

Smirking a little, Jak strode through the open portal, to jump through the warp gate, reappearing at the top of the cliff that would lead him into Haven forest. Ignoring the flipping platform, he jumped onto the hovering disc that would take him to the larger section of the forest. Daxter was chatting away on his shoulder, talking about the weather, time of day, and, as Jak set foot on fresh grass, Sandover.

"Yah know what, Jak? I think with a little poking around outside the city we could probably find a few of the old places we ran through in the past. The lava tube maybe? Or the snowy mountains? Like we could see from the palace, remember?" Daxter was smiling, walking back and forth in the spring grass.

Nodding, Jak smiled, peeling his boots off and shrugging out of his armor. Laying the morph gun to the side, next to the unbroken crates that were always waiting for him, the lean elf then shrugged out of his jacket, and stood. Dressed in a shirt with no sleeves, and trousers that ended about mid calf, Jak stretched, rotating his shoulders as Daxter jumped up to his familiar shoulder-plate perch.

Taking off at a run, he and his best friend leapt through the trees and bushes, easily clearing the little streams and hillocks that rolled through the small valley.

It was definitely not the Forbidden Forest, or the mountain pass, or any of the places they had traveled before their fated journey to Haven City, but if Jak only listened to Daxter, and the sound of the running water, and the wildlife they were disturbing, just for an instant, it was.

"Just like old times, eh pal?" Daxter murmured softly, his eyes half-lidded, seeing another time and place.

Nodding, Jak smiled again.

While he'd been sick, the young warrior had remembered what it was like to be mute, letting Daxter speak for him, and communicating only with expressions. It was kind of freeing. Jak found he had enjoyed being quiet, had really enjoyed letting go of ineffectual words to let his throat heal. More than his throat had been healed during those couple of days.

It had been his idea, silently communicated to Daxter, that the two of them head out to the forest and treat the day as though they would were they back in Sandover. Relive the last peaceful day they had before traveling through that rift gate. Ever supportive, Daxter had agreed and immediately told everyone the Demolition Duo would be unreachable for a full twenty-four hours.

It was incredible to Jak. With only his best friend at his side, and the barest of necessities needed for survival and minimal comfort, he found himself laughing and enjoying just running around, exploring trees, finding caves, and picking up a dusty precursor orb here and there.

Tuning back into Daxter's chatter, Jak was surprised to find the ottsel talking about their fight against Gol and Maia.

"I mean really, Jak. We should have known you'd be able to channel white eco. Remember back then? The sages made a little ball of it and you totally kicked that robot's butt with it! Say, think you might— Ya know what, never mind on that. I'll think about it later." Shaking his head, Daxter lifted his ears and jumped into a nearby tree.

"You want some fruit, Jak!"

Laughing, he reached up to catch the prize his best friend had found, Jak looked up at the blue sky through the leaves, for once, incredibly grateful for everything he had experienced. It made his memories of Sandover that much more precious and special to him.

As the sun was setting, Jak and Daxter set up a little campsite for themselves, grateful to stay the night out in the open air, away from the constant hum of the city. He thought back to Daxter's words as they had set off from HQ that morning, leaving behind their communicators and other gadgets their friends might use to find them.

'_You know Jak, I think today is going to be a great day.'_

Nodding as the boy-turned-ottsel settled himself on Jak's chest, the blond warrior smiled. '_Yeah Dax, today was a great day.'_


End file.
